The Fever
by Justagirl28
Summary: Leah's homecoming has the potential to turn everyone's life upside down. That is ... if the legends are true. Please read the first chapter for more of an introduction.
1. Chapter 1

"_The two most important days in your life are the day you are born, and the day you figure out why…"  
-Mark Twain_

Chapter 1: Introduction

December 2011

Sue didn't understand why her daughter was coming home. That was what she told herself anyway. It had been months since Leah had graduated with her Master's Degree and decided to stay in California. It still blew Sue's mind that she could brag and say that her daughter had received two degrees from Stanford University. She could still remember the day that Leah stood jumping up and down in the house after receiving her acceptance letter. After all of the supernatural craziness died down, Leah worked hard to bring her grades up and aspire for better or a normal life. She constantly would tell her mom that she could do better than this life. Sue was secretly hurt by Leah's comments, she didn't think anything was wrong with this life. She chalked Leah's attitude up to her still feeling hurt that she didn't get the happy ending that she expected.

Sue sighed, and paused in her cleaning up of the living room and looked a Leah's framed graduation photo. She looked so happy, smiling there with the dean. Sue was so proud, but it was another hurt when Leah had asked her not to come. She understood that it was because Leah knew that she'd bring Charlie, and his presence would just remind her that her own father is gone and that her mom had remarried. Sue didn't want her daughter to feel guilt on her special day. Leah sent pictures, tons of pictures, and called her mother daily letting her know that she loved and missed her. Sue caressed the glass over her daughter's face and clenched her jaw a bit. Leah's birthday was in a week and a half. Her first born would be twenty five This would normally be a major milestone, to be celebrated, but it caused Sue to worry subconsciously little.

"It's just a myth. A silly myth." She whispered to herself and placed the picture back on the mantle, then turned back to the pledge and cloth she'd left on the coffee table. After she'd been cleaning for only a couple of minutes, there was a knock on the door. Sue opened it to find Ann, her best friend, on the step, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Hey," Sue greeted her but did not invite her in. Several members of the tribe had been trying to contact her, and she was avoiding them, because she didn't want to talk. The rumors had begun to spread.

"Your aunt sent me." Sue groaned and stepped to the side so the Ann could come in. Sue respected Mirabelle more than she did most of her family members, however her head was full of the legends that we all considered myths, until oooh, about five years ago.

Both women sat down, Ann on the couch and Sue in Charlie's favorite chair. "Is Aunt Mir okay?" Ann nodded and tapped her fingers on her kneecaps nervously.

"Uh… yeah she's fine. She wanted me to talk to you about Leah and her birthday." Ann murmured slowly, barely giving Sue eye contact.

"That is a MYTH!" Sue spoke calmly but her tone was so rich that it sent a creepy chill down Ann's spine.

"I know you want to think that Sue, but…" Ann took a deep breath and steadied her voice. "But up until recently we all thought cold ones were a myth and shape shifting was just a fairy tale of sorts. your children are of noble blood. You have to prepare her for what might come." Sue got up abruptly and stood in front of Charlie's desk, her back to her friend. She glanced at a picture of Bella, _Edward_, and their daughter.

"Leah will be home in a few days," Sue confessed.

"Great! Sue, did you ask her to come home?" Ann asked confused. Sue shook her head.

"She called and said that she'd been dreaming of home, and wanted to visit for a little while." Sue's voice was small. She was curious what Leah could possibly have dreamt about that made her want to come home.

"The prophecy brought her home." Ann was mystified and Sue turned to her sharply.

"It could be that she missed her family and wanted to visit! It doesn't have to be that. It doesn't." Sue shook her finger at her friend for emphasis.

"Look, Sue, the sooner you admit to yourself that this is a possibility, the sooner you can prepare to help your daughter. She is going to be in great pain until will we can figure things out. We must figure things out quickly, before she is defiled." Ann spoke with an urgency, but was interrupted by the front door opening.

Charlie, Ness, Jacob, and Nahuel came in with boxes and groceries in tow. Charlie put his box down and stepped over to kiss his wife on the cheek. "Hey you," he spoke softly and she answered him with a soft smile. "Ann." He nodded towards his wife's friend, who gave him a wave as he went back to work. "Where do you want the decorations?"

"Uh, in the storage closet for now," Sue answered, and then smiled at Ness, her step granddaughter.

"I'm so glad you're going to let me help you cook, Miss Sue." Ness offered as she took the groceries to the kitchen. "My mom cooks some, but not like you."

"Of course, dear. I think Leah will love that you helped out with the cooking; especially the cake; Leah loves cake." Sue chuckled as she remembered a five year old Leah with two fists full of chocolate cake and pink icing across her cheeks. _Her baby_.

"I just can't believe she's coming home after all this time," Jacob said in disbelief.

"Visits to loved ones are important, they help you remember who you are and what you're… made out of." Nahuel mused aloud and everyone stared at him. He had the tendency to sound a bit like a fortune cookie, but he was a good guy. Jacob thought so, too. He would like him better if he found something better to do with his time than follow him and Ness around, but Jake could understand Nahuel not wanting to be up under the Cullens, too.

"I agree with you. It is important that Leah, and all of us really, are aware of our bloodlines and who we are." Ann gave her best friend a warning glare. "So when is Leah's party?"

"The night of her return," Sue answered. "It really just a dinner with the family… and cake." Sue shrugged off the hurt expression that Ann was giving her. She really wished that Ann hadn't found out about the party, but with her attitude about the Leah situation, she was glad she didn't invite her. Her presence would just keep her on edge.

"I can't wait until Friday!" Jake exclaimed. "Good eating and a little Leah bashing. I can't wait to her what she's been up to."

"I can't wait to meet her. Everyone has such differing opinions of this woman She seems to have many different faces." Nahuel said as he put the last box in the storage closet. "I will come over Friday morning to assist with the decorations since Jacob has other plans." Nahuel informed Sue and she smiled. Sue and Charlie both had formed a liking to this man; he was so polite, earnest, and very good with his hands. He loved to build things and figure out how things worked.

"Contrary to what anyone says, Leah is a good girl. She's just blunt and tough like her mother." Sue said, defending her daughter. She sat down beside Ann who was still expecting an invite to Friday's dinner.

"She's become bitter," Jacob murmured.

"Her experiences have made her bitter. If I'd gone through what she's had to, I would be bitter, too." Ness had rejoined the group in the living room and Jacob's disposition noticeable relaxed.

"You would've never behaved the way Leah did, you're too kind a person."

"Being bitter doesn't make you unkind, it means you're wounded." Nahuel said with his mouth partially full. Charlie and he had gotten a couple of the left over biscuits from breakfast.

"Yes, it is time for my bitter baby to come home." ? Maybe revise this sentence. She could only imagine how this new generation was going to take this- that is if the legends are true.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay all. This story is going to be a little weird. I wonder if anyone knows where I'm going with this. I've already made Leah a goddess (Awakening the Elements) so that's not what's happening here. If you think you know what the storyline is going to be shoot me a PM and I let you know if you're right. As always read, review, and no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Miracle

Friday came around quicker than Sue expected. She, Ren, and Emily spent most of Thursday in the kitchen Sue prepared all of the salads and sides that Leah liked. Thursday Sue was okay, but the closer it got to Friday the sadder Sue began to look.

Renesmee noticed she wanted desperately to show Sue they way she looked, she wanted to know what was wrong, but somehow felt it wasn't her place to intrude on her thoughts not this time. Ness just continued to chop the onions for the potato salad and said nothing. Emily was dish washing duty it was a known fact that Emily was only good at cooking baked goods everything else she prepared came out kind of bland. Sue wanted to make sure that everything came out perfect. She decided that she might let Emily help with the cupcakes later.

"So does Leah know you're making such a big fuss over her?" Emily asked breaking Sue from her daze.

"Uh huh? No it's a surprise I want everyone that loves her around her." Sue sounded if she were about to get choked up. This made Ness stop what she was doing and stare at her with concern. Sue made eye contact with the preteen looking child and sighed pretending to be overwhelmed. She offered her granddaughter and uneasy grin. She turned and placed her second hen in the oven and the braced the small of her back with her left hand. Her worry over her first born was getting the better of her. She couldn't wait until Leah's birthday came and went, and then she could look in Ann's and tell her where to shove it.

"Time to prepare the cupcakes Emily," Sue said trying to lift her own spirits. It was something about baking sweets that seemed like happier cooking for some reason. Maybe it was licking the bowl and the spoon, she just couldn't pinpoint why she loved it so much. Emily happily took her hands out of the soapy water and started gathering the supplies when they all heard Jacob come in. Jacob immediately approached Ness and ruffled her hair. It was obvious that Ness was old enough to have a crush on Jacob, but luckily for Jacob he didn't see her that way yet. If he did Edward would probably have killed him by now.

"Hey Nessie!" He nudged her; her cheeks lit to a rose pink.

"Mom hates when you call me that." That is all the poor girl could come up with to reprimand the man who had been her protector since birth.

"Yeah, but you love it … sorry I'm late by the way. Nahuel found something that made us take a small detour." Nahuel came in the front door with a little black pit-bull puppy; she had a white patch going from her mouth to her chest area. She was also wearing a purple cast on her back leg. She seemed content licking Nahuel's face.

"Oh my God! She's so cute!" Emily and Ness both showered the young puppy with affection while Nahuel held her.

"She was left on the side of the road for dead," Nahuel explained. "I noticed her there and asked Jacob to stop … we took her to the vet and he said she should be perfect once her leg heals." The pup rested her head on Nahuel's upper arm she was still a bit groggy from the medication. He sat down and held her close to him. Something about this puppy touched his soul. He'd never seen anything that needed him so much.

"Shot, we don't have enough sugar!" Nahuel looked in the kitchen to see Sue frowning at the supplies on the table.

"Ladies would you like to come with me to store? It will give us a moment to grab some fresh air," Sue asked as she grabbed her purse.

"I'll drive you," Jacob offered because now that he'd joined Ness there he wasn't going to let her leave without him. They all started to follow and Nahuel began to follow. Then Nahuel reluctantly began to get up and join them as they started toward the front door.

"Oh wait, what about the hen and the boiled eggs? What if we don't get back in time?" Emily questioned. Sue frowned she glanced at the clock above her couch they only had about three hours until Leah was to be home.

"I will stay Miss Sue, just let me know what to do and when to do it," Nahuel offered and she nodded and walked him through everything.

"And make sure you wash your hands honey! The puppy is cute I just don't want to see her fur in my food," Sue teased but Nahuel took here seriously.

"Of course! I would never defile your food Mrs. Swan." He washed his hands immediately and decided to let his little pup rest on the couch for now.

"Honey, you didn't have to do it this very minute … I just put the eggs on it usually takes about ten minutes for them to come to a boil and the hen has at least an hour until the little white indicator pops up. You'll be fine." She rejoined the others that had headed outside and Nahuel was left alone.

Nahuel stood in front of the stove waiting for the eggs to boil. He soon regretted agreeing to take on this task he had forgotten how impatient he could be at times. He felt like he'd been standing for hours waiting for the eggs to boil, he most definitely knew that he'd been standing there for more than ten minutes. He sighed and looked back to the couch. The pup had dozed off he felt he could too, but he made a promise and he really wanted Sue to like him. He couldn't be his finger on why. He just felt like if he had known his mother she would have been like Sue.

After a couple more minutes of inactivity on the eggs part Nahuel started to pace from the kitchen to the living room and back again. After his tenth or eleventh time the door opened, but instead of seeing Sue and the others he was greeted by Charlie and the girl from the pictures, the one all of this was for Leah.

Leah came in and was a bit confused. She was expecting her mother to be there and Seth but instead stood this stranger, albeit tall and handsome, but strange nonetheless.

"Ummm … hello?" She said to the stranger in her living room.

"You're early." Nahuel seemed just as shocked to see Leah as she was to meet him. She didn't expect her to look the way she did. Her face was much softer than her pictures and her hair was curly dark, dark, brown. She was wearing black legging, grey tank top, and some fuzzy black boots. "You're mother is going to be furious."

"I actually was a lot early than this, Charlie came and picked me up from the station hours ago," she gave Charlie an appreciative smirk and he nodded.

"I'm sorry you two don't know each other. Leah this is Nahuel and Nahuel I'm sure you knew Leah from the pictures." Nahuel nodded and she still looked at him as if he was an alien but after a few seconds it donned on her.

"Oh! You were at … I know you who you are! You're like Nessie … okay gotcha. Now that I know who you are can I ask what you are doing in my house?" She stood with an expectant look on her face with her hands on her hips.

"And who's puppy?" Charlie added. Nahuel looked at both of them deciding who to answer first.

"Sue and the other's went to the market to buy some sugar. They left me to watch after the food that is cooking they should be back soon," he stared at Leah he was trying to figure out what she was thinking. He slowly turned his gave back to Charlie, "and the dog is mine. A car hit her and I rescued her from death." Leah kneeled in front of the dog and touched her cast waking her. The puppy stared at Leah with groggy eyes.

"What's she cooking?" Leah asked then lifted her nose to the air and took in the aroma. "Chicken, my favorite." She walked into the kitchen and checked everything out. Nahuel followed her as she looked around. She opened the oven and checked on the hen and then looked at the eggs. She snickered as she moved the pot; it was on the wrong eye.

"You would've been waiting on that forever. Why didn't you move it to the right eye?" She turned towards him. She felt he was standing too close. She wondered why he was looking at her like that. I made her wonder if he'd ever seen a woman before. She rolled her eyes and moved past him.

"If you two are okay I'm going head out to the garage until the party." Charlie immediately regretted opening his mouth he should have just disappeared.

"A party? Why- What would possess her to throw a party? She knows I hate being surprised," Leah groaned and frowned at Charlie.

"For crying out Leah, don't shoot the messenger!" He chuckled and waved as he exited the house from back door. After he left Nahuel tried to make amends for Leah's mother.

"Your mother said something about wanting you to be surrounded by you love one's Leah. I think that's what this party's about." Leah turned and looked at the stranger that was defending her mother so defiantly.

"I know, but I've never been good at dealing with a whole bunch of people at once and I don't like surprises." She pouted and Nahuel found that action kind of adorable.

"Well … technically … you know about it now so you won't be surprised. Also, I read in some article that not liking the unexpected or surprising is the sign of being what you all would consider a control freak." Leah frowned and tried to fight back her grin, even though she didn't know this guy she knew he was joking.

"Ha-ha." She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not a control freak by the way. Trust me if you were me you would learn to be cautious of the unexpected." He frowned at her wondering her full meaning of the statement. Her expression seemed to become more somber as she thought about the first time she phased, that was most definitely unexpected, and it was the precursor to the worse moment in her life.

"Sometimes the unexpected can bring about joy instead on pain. Take miss pup over there she didn't expect me to come and rescue her but if I hadn't she would be dead." Leah walked over to the pup and rubbed her behind her ears.

"I guess you have a point. So have you named Miss Pup?" Leah looked up at Nahuel, and he looked down at her and the pup giving a name some real consideration. He got down on their level.

"I was thinking Miracle." He smirked and Leah smiled at the puppy and nuzzled her face to hers.

"I think that's perfect." In that moment Nahuel realized that he thought Leah beautiful. A couple of seconds past and Leah looked up towards the kitchen.

"Oh crap the eggs!" She went flying into the kitchen. Nahuel leaned back and rubbed Miracle. Yeah the unexpected can be really be interesting … in a good way.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay I found that I quite like writing in this POV. So I think I'm gonna stick to it, unless I'm not doing a very good job at it. Please let me know about the review. As always please read and review and no flames. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stirring the Pot

"I'm not sure your mother wants you to do that." Nahuel now stood at the counter tapping his fingers, while Leah played detective. She scanned through the refrigerator and cabinets; she focused in on the spices and meats. The she-wolf was able to figure out that her mother was planning to cook all of her favorites. Her mouth began to water at thought of her mother's famous cooking; all of the sudden her mom couldn't get home fast enough. She decided that she'd help her mother get the ball rolling. She turned back to the large fellow tapping his fingers on the counter to the point of driving her mad.

"What are you gonna do, big guy? Are you going to tell my mommy on me?" She playfully scowled in his direction and set herself about gathering what she needed for the task at hand, preparing meatballs. Nahuel frowned at her and stilled his fingers; he was perplexed, he wasn't sure if she was teasing him or not. He usually had to see people's faces to make that conclusion.

"No, I just know that she's going to be very disappointed that she didn't get to surprise you, and now you seem set on actually helping her by cooking part of your own homecoming meal." Leah finally turned around with a bowl of raw hamburger in tow. She plopped the bowl of meat on the counter and placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, I think I know my mother a bit better than you do, and if she's thinking that I'm supposed to be here in less than three hours, as punctual as she likes to be, she's probably feeling a tad overwhelmed. Plus, if it's a surprise party the guests should be arriving soon. So in my mind I'm doing my mom a solid and you'd better stand there like a statue and not annoy me." She taunted Nahuel lightheartedly. He smirked as he slowly began to become accustom to Leah's sense of humor. He watched as she sort of skipped toward the sink and cut on the radio on the perch above it. She turned to some weird pop song and began to bee bop around while she added seasoning to the bowl of meat.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe," she sang along with the teenage girl on the radio. Nahuel thought her attempt to sing comical and quite off key. "What are you laughing at? I sound amazing!" She pouted playfully.

"I'm sure you think you have a beautiful voice," Nahuel responded with very dry humor. Leah narrowed her eyes at him, she'd found herself doing that a lot in the little time that she met him. If it had been anyone else she would've told them to get lost, but she felt comfortable with him in her space, even with him being an undead leech, but she had to find a way to make him pay for his teasing.

"Just for that you're on rolling duty!" She slid the now mixed burger meat towards Nahuel who caught effortlessly. "Roll them into small little balls and place them on that pan. I'm going to start on the sauce." Leah bent down and searched for her mother's large pot. Nahuel considered himself a gentleman; however he couldn't help but take advantage of the opportunity to peak at this woman. He was not left disappointed by his decision, he now considered Leah not only beautiful, she was also sexy.

His eyes wandered the length of her copper calves, the fullness of her thighs, and rested on her round behind before returning to his task. Leah finally found the pot she was after. She placed it on the stove eye neighboring the now finished hard boiled eggs. She then began chopping the necessary vegetables. She worked with her back to Nahuel, he didn't like that. He wanted interaction with her. He cleared his throat and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"So, why didn't you bring any of your friends home on your visit?" he asked as he attempted small talk.

"Why would I bring normal humans here? It would be like introducing them to a supernatural nightmare." She returned her focus to what she was working on. She made fast work of chopping the spring onions and peppers. She then took a couple cans of diced tomatoes from the cabinet.

"You… you're not a fan of the immortals, the cold ones?" Nahuel asked, he'd moved swiftly and was now by Leah's side. "I'm finished with these." He'd murmured unintentionally in her ear, and his tone resonated deep in Leah's belly and caused her mouth to dry.

"I'm more against being immortal myself. I don't like the idea of being frozen in time." She confessed and then brushed it off with a shrug. She sighed a solemn sigh as she poured the tomatoes in the pot and mixed them together.

"Why? You shouldn't feel bad about being frozen this way. It's like the heavens decided to keep you at perfection. You will forever remain healthy, vibrant, and beautiful." Nahuel silenced himself after his small rant. Nahuel went to the onions Renesmee had left unfinished; he set to finishing that task.

"Yeah well, whoa- wait, what? Did you call me beautiful?" That small confession on Nahuel's part caused a weird silence between them, which Leah was quick to remedy. "I mean, I know I am, but it's rare that I hear it. I may learn to like you Nahuel, and your little dog, too!" The both laughed at Leah's stupid little joke.

Just then they heard Miracle bark and the front door open. Sue came through it with Renesmee and Emily, all had groceries in tow. Leah abandoned the chit chat with Nahuel and ran to her mother and hugged her mother disregarded the fact that her hands were full.

"Leah? You're early, you sneaky little girl!" Sue gently berated her daughter, but was still overcome by her presence in her house. She gripped her daughter tightly and dropped the paper bag and its contents. "I missed you so much, crazy girl."

"I miss you, too, Mom. I missed you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Intrigue and Lies

Ever since Leah was little she had hated family get-togethers. It wasn't because she didn't love her family; it's just that at every party she attended something bad or really weird happened. She really hoped that wasn't the case this time. The truth was she had really begun to feel homesick lately. She'd even begun to miss some of the people she'd once claimed to hate. Embry, Sam, and Emily had been on her mind lately; Embry more than the rest. She felt like she had done each of them wrong. She believed she hadn't practiced the skill of being understanding and caring enough in her life.

Many of her friends considered Leah to be blunt and kind of cold. Recently, before returning home, one of her friends at school, Trevor, had even called her manly. She had laughed it off, but this wasn't the image she wanted to be giving off. However, she wasn't trying to change herself completely, just trying to soften herself a little and become a little more accessible, or at the very least, approachable. So Leah fixed herself up nicely and even wore a dress, which was sure to make her mother's jaw drop to the floor. She smoothed the red fabric over her hips and then joined the social buzz downstairs.

It seemed the Cullens had been invited too. Esme was another name that Leah mentally added to her list of people to make amends with. She had learned that, like herself, they couldn't help what they were, and they hadn't meant to ruin her life. Besides, lately she had been feeling really good about everything she had an accomplished, and she knew she would never have done any of those things if she had married Sam like she had planned, before life threw her this supernatural curve ball.

As soon as Leah entered the living room, Emily approached her and gave her a big hug. Sam hesitantly approached her, too.

"Leah! You look so good. How does it feel to be back?"

"It feels a little surreal, but good. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed my room." She chuckled.

"Well, I know I've missed you." Emily hugged her again. As she hugged Emily, Leah inadvertently locked eyes with her ex. Sam wasn't much for smiling, but he offered Leah at least half a smile as she hugged his wife. Leah chalked up the expression on his face to being content with the fact that Emily was so happy to see her.

After Emily released her, Leah went to find her favorite guy in the room. Seth was talking with their mother and had his back to his sister; she tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

"Hey you," she said and Seth gave her one of his award winning smiles.

"Back you at you!" He grabbed his sister and wrapped her in a bear hug. Seth was one of those people that Leah considered absolutely good. He literally never meant malice toward anyone.

"Let me look at you, baby boy," she cooed at her brother. He rolled his eyes but he knew that, like their mother, Leah would always see him as "the baby". She held his cheeks in her hands. He covered both her hands with his.

"I love you, too, sis." He smirked and pulled her close once more. Sue was warmed inside by the love and respect her children had for each other.

"Don't hog the Leah," Jacob said as he and Renesmee approached them and gave Leah a one armed hug, too.

"Now my pack is back in full effect. That is if you still…" Jacob let his statement drop. He didn't know if Leah had finally been able to give up the wolf. He knew that there was a time when she was trying to calm her anger to become "normal".

"Trust me Jacob, my inner bitch is still alive and well. I've come to the conclusion that she was just meant to be with me." She smirked, "besides there are worse things than being young forever."

"I, for one, can't wait to grow up," Renesmee murmured, not realizing that everyone would hear her.

"I wonder why," Leah said dryly. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth. She had experienced her first bout of word vomit. Word vomit was what Leah called it when she just spoke before thinking of the consequences the statement. "I mean that… you probably feel a lot older than you look." Renesmee arched her eyebrow and gave Leah's statement some thought.

"True, I do It would be nice to look the way I feel," she responded. Leah nodded smiled at the little girl, but her attention was drawn away by the invasive stare Sam was giving her. She noticed that Paul and Embry were giving her the same odd look. Things were starting to get weird. Leah thought back through the things she said; she hadn't interacted with enough people to offend them or deserved such an odd look.

"Leah, you still there?" Jacob asked as he waved his hand in her face.

"Uh yeah, sorry I was just distracted." Jacob looked back in the direction of Sam who seemed to be in a trance or daze inspired by Leah. Jacob shook his head and thought, _some things never change_. Emily, who was by Sam's side, seemed to be oblivious to Sam's small fascination with gazing at his ex.

"I was asking you about college stuff. I was thinking about going. I would start with community college and see how well I do." Jake seemed content to share all of his plans with Leah and she patiently listened, but was a little shocked that he was so giving with his plans.

"Jake, I'm sure you'll do great. Trevor went to community college before going to Stanford, he said it was pretty much like high school and you made good grades in school, Jake." Renesmee frowned at the length of the conversation Leah and Jacob were having. She was becoming jealous. Jake had never shared his plans with her so open and eagerly. He still viewed her as a child that wouldn't understand.

"So who is this Trevor, a boyfriend perhaps?" Jacob teased, but there was a hint of something odd in his voice.

"Trevor has the most gorgeous boyfriend I've ever seen, so I don't think I'm his type. However, he did call me manly." Leah and Jacob both laughed.

"While the young ones talked, Sue slipped away to set the table. She hadn't expected so many people. She was furious that Ann decided to sneak into what was supposed to be a quaint family dinner. Sue had been avoiding the woman who was studying her daughter like she was some sort of science project.

Ann came in the kitchen and started helping Sue set the plates. She was eager to share her detective work.

"Leah looks as if she's glowing, Sue. She seems even more beautiful than she was when she left." Ann thought it best to start with a compliment to gauge Sue's mood.

"Have you told her that?" Sue spoke dryly and hoped that she would leave her alone and seek out someone else to annoy.

"I haven't had the chance, between the family, Jacob, and now Embry, Leah has been constantly wrapped up in conversation. Sam also seems happy to see her, and Paul."

"Ann stop! Stop, before I kick you out of my house and you ruin our friendship."

"You should talk to her about it Sue! Harry would!" Sue dropped one of her plates and it crashed to the floor in a million little pieces, and everyone looked in their direction. Charlie abandoned his conversation with Bella and Alice to check on his wife.

"Sue, is everything alright?" He looked back and forth between the ladies.

"Of course, what could be wrong, Charlie?" Sue gave her husband an uneasy smile. He noticed that Sue's hands were shaking. She was lying to him, she never lied to him. He was going to have to figure out why.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: About to Attack

Dinner was pleasant; Sue considered the event a success for the most part. After dinner Ann quickly left. She realized that she had overstayed her welcome and that her dear friend had become annoyed with her. After she left, Sue let herself relax. She sat on the arm of the chair Charlie was sitting in.

Sue was surprised that so many people were still lingering around the house. Jacob, Emily, Sam, and Embry had stayed just hanging out in the living room. For Sue, it was like she had traveled back in time. All the kids she had cared about were here at her home, causing a ruckus. Jacob was sprawled out on the carpet in front of Leah. Embry was laughing at Seth's silly little jokes while they looked at old photos while occupying the love seat.

Then there was Sam, as silent and observant as ever. Emily was chatting away with Leah on the couch, and Sam beside Emily watching both girls with a look that Sue couldn't read.

"So yeah, we are working on the baby part," Emily shared with Leah. Once she'd said that, in hindsight, she realized that Leah probably didn't want to hear about her baby plans.

Leah looked a little surprised rather than upset. "I wouldn't have thought that you'd have to work at it. I thought the whole point of imprinting was to put the proper bloodlines together to create more of our kind. Isn't that right mom?" Leah turned her attention to Sue, who wished she could pretend she didn't hear her. She nodded even though she knew much more than she was telling.

She contemplated all of the children present. Ann was so concerned with informing Leah about the prophecy, but all of their futures were now up in the air- well, all except Seth.

"Maybe Sam isn't doing it right." Leah teased and he scowled.

"Leah, don't be so crude!" Sue gasped and Leah grinned, she found her mother's reaction comical. But then she paused to think about the other imprintees and arrived at another revelation. "Paul and Rach haven't had a baby yet nor have Jared and Kim, and the others are connected to females too young to reproduce. It makes me really wonder what the point of all of it is," she mused. Emily looked slightly offended by Leah's word vomit. She decided to try and make amends.

"I'm not denying you're fated to be with Sam, Emily. I just think it's odd, don't you? I would have expected you to have become pregnant by now." Leah shrugged as she realized she had just dug herself into a deeper hole.

While this whole conversation transpired, Jacob closely observed Leah from his vantage place on the floor. He wasn't really invested in the conversation, but there was something different about his once bitter beta. Leah sat in front of him with her long legs crossed and the red fabric of her dress inching up her copper colored thigh. He still thought she was beautiful; he remembered when he was ten, how he thought he was in love with her. It wasn't until he had access to the inner working of her mind that she started to place a bad taste in his mouth.

But now that she was back, she was much more… he couldn't put his finger on it. His eyes scanned her bare legs once more. He stared until he felt someone's eyes on him. It was Sam, with his "Don't even think about it!" stare. Jacob rolled his eyes at Sam's territorial behavior. Leah wasn't Sam's property, and Jacob wasn't looking at her romantically.

"So how long are you staying?" Jacob broke in without thinking and caused an abrupt stop to Emily and Leah's conversation.

"Wow Jake, that was rude!" Emily thought Jake wanted Leah to leave, but actually he felt the opposite, for some reason unknown to him he was comforted and excited by Leah's presence.

"Emily, I didn't mean anything rude by asking. I just was curious, that's all." He looked back to Leah and expected an answer. Leah rubbed her face and then yawned as she tried to focus on Jacob's question.

"I don't know. The whole reason I came home was because I was homesick and wanted to be around my family and the rest of you guys. I'm not offended by the way; I've been asking myself the same question. I've placed a lot of things on hold to come home and deal with this feeling. I have a couple of job offers and I have told them that I would be back in California in three weeks, so that's probably when I'll return, but I don't know." Leah shrugged with one shoulder and made a little grimace as she nonchalantly gazed in the direction of the clock on the wall. It was almost 1AM and she was pretty tired. She was glad everyone was happy to see her but she wanted to rest in her bed. The way she figured it, she would be here tomorrow and they could all talk more then.

"I was thinking that we all should get together and go to La Push before you leave," Jacob suggested, hoping that everyone would think it was a good idea. More importantly he hoped Leah thought it was a good idea.

"Feeling a little sentimental are we Mr. Black?" Leah teased and Sam chuckled. Now _that_ Emily noticed. Sam never laughed at her jokes. With that, the bug of jealous bit her really hard on the bottom.

"You're the one that was homesick, that's a whole other level of sentimental." Jacob smirked as he dragged his body off the floor and sat on the other side of Leah. Embry then moved into the space Jacob had just abandoned. The boys were practically circling Leah and Emily.

"They look like they're about to attack, don't they?" Charlie murmured to his wife who was alarmed by his statement.

"What?" She quickly gave an excuse to settle her nerves. "No, they're just all happy to see her, Hun."

"I know that, Suzy Q, but it just looks funny is all." He chuckled as he jostled his little woman.

"Yeah, funny." She sent a worried look to her first born, who was yawning and struggling to stay awake. It was at that point that Sue began to realize that all of the old folk tales of the tribe may be true, and that her daughter's life may very well be ending very, very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Time Travel

It was a beautiful autumn day. Leah sat in the sand, burying her toes in the ground as she watched the sunset. She'd missed mornings on the beach, they were peaceful and still. It gave her the time to close her eyes and give her current dilemma some serious thought. Her plight was deciding how long she was planning to stay. If she stayed for long, there was a high probability that she wouldn't leave again. She didn't want to become stuck in La Push, but she couldn't shake the feeling like she was meant to be here now.

"Figures I'd find you here." Her shirtless ex stood in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. Leah felt a little perturbed by having her peace disturbed.

"You were looking for me?" Leah asked although her interest was only half-piqued. He sat down beside her and this alarmed her. She scooted away from him to shield herself from some old feelings that she'd rather stay dormant.

"Not really, but I'm glad to have this opportunity to talk with you privately." Sam stared straight ahead, even though he had an extreme urge to look in Leah's eyes.

"What could we possibly have to say to each other, Sam?" Leah still felt something for this man. It wasn't love, but she recognized it as something more familiar, like concern or possessiveness.

"Why do you have to be so cold towards me, Lee?" He whispered into the air. Leah sent a confused glare in his direction.

"I'm not trying to be cold. I'm protecting myself, somebody has to." Leah confessed. Sam looked at her with hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Do you know how much I hate that you feel you have to protect yourself from me? I used to be the one you came to, to make it better." Sam had been traveling down memory lane since he learned his ex was returning to Forks for a visit.

"Things change, Sam, what's your point?" Leah stood up and brushed the sand off the back of her denim shorts.

Sam tried not to look, and almost succeeded. He felt guilty for being so intrigued by his ex, but, he felt drawn to her. He knew at the very least he wanted to make amends with her.

"I'm sorry, Leah, about everything. I need you to know that I really am." Leah scowled down at Sam. She was frustrated by this conversation. He was forcing Leah to revisit the past. The thoughts of loving Sam and hating him were too painful to relive.

Leah put her face in her hands and groaned from between them. "I know Sam. I know you couldn't help what happened." She thrust her fingers into her hair and ran them through to the ends. "I told you I forgave you a long time ago. We've had this conversation before."

"I know, Leah, but every time I see you I feel the need to apologize." Sam stood up. He shoved his hands in his front pockets and looked down at both his and Leah's feet in the sand. He watched her from where she was sitting, her face was scrunched up as the wind whipped through her hair. She looked toward the sunset with her eyebrows furrowed together. "Do you remember when we used to walk this together?" Sam said wistfully.

Leah nodded. "Yeah, that was a long time ago," Leah whispered. She had officially become overwhelmed by her sense of nostalgia. She took a deep breath and tried to force the overwhelming feeling of loss out of her throat.

"Can we walk now?" Sam offered her his hand and even though she didn't think it was a wise idea, she took it.

Sam looked down at their married hands; he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and led her to where the ocean met the sand. Leah was confused by Sam's actions, but she couldn't deny that she was a peace with him. It made her hopeful that one day she wouldn't feel so lost and bitter where he was concerned.

"I've missed you being around Lee. I've missed seeing your face."

Leah snorted out an abrupt laugh. "You've missed me being miserable? I felt like a weight was lifted when I left Forks. You don't know how hard it was watching you with Emily."

"Of course I did, Lee, I saw it through your eyes and read it in your thoughts, over and over again. The way I hurt you still haunts me."

"Seeing and knowing my hurt aren't the same as actually feeing it, Sam." Leah explained. "I felt abandoned by you, and I missed you so much then, I felt completely and totally lousy without you." Leah shook her head to shake off the past. "But all of that is over now."

"So you didn't miss me while you were away." Sam spoke playfully but he seriously wanted an answer. Leah laughed, but she gave the question some thought.

"Actually, I missed you the least because I hated you when I left." She shrugged the statement off and then came to a stop. She looked around and realized how far down the beach they had walked. "We should get back. The others should be arriving soon." Sam nodded and they turned around. Leah expected him to let go of her hand but he didn't.

"You do know that Emily is supposed to be coming to this outing, right?" Leah felt guilty about being this close to him. She wanted to pull her hand away. She felt that this closeness meant more than was being said.

"Of course I know my wife is going to me here, Leah." Sam chuckled. "I'm not cheating on her or anything."

"Right," Leah quipped dryly and she attempted to pull her hand away. He grasped her hand harder.

"Hey, this felt good." Sam was pulled Leah's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "Regardless of whether she sees us together … you were my first love, my first everything and I will always know _you,_ Leah. I will always care."

"Why are you saying all of this?" Leah snatched her hand away. She was about to tell Sam off, how dare he spill all of this garbage. "I think you really want me to be still moping over you. Sam, it has been YEARS! I have let go of the past; it's dead and buried. I want to be friends, Sam, but I have to be sure that you've moved on, too, or else each time we meet it will feel like this."

"What does feel like?" Sam took a slow stalking step into Leah's personal bubble.

"You know what this feels like." Leah scowled. She noticed, though, that her annoyance wasn't at the questions Sam was asking. She was annoyed that he still had that something that spoke to a very carnal side of her. He excited her and she really wished he didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Moonlit Walk

The beach was beautiful at night; however it was beauty that Leah would have rather experienced alone. However, she'd promised that she'd hang out with the others like they used to. Embry and Jared arrived first and started a bonfire so as others arrived, we all gathered around it. Jacob had brought Ness at her urging and need to be close to him. Nahuel and Miracle came as their tag along.

Beers and conversation flowed and Leah would have enjoyed the laid back vibe if it hadn't been for the overwhelming attention she was receiving. Leah was not the type to like repeating herself, yet she found herself sharing the same stories multiple times.

She seemed to be the star of the circle and the attention was a little weird and unexpected. The only person who seemed to be behaving normally, and seeking the same peace and quiet the beach could offer, came in the Leech variety. Leah paid close attention to Nahuel while she sat with Emily and Sam. She was only minimally engaging in their conversation about the past. Not because she was trying to be rude, they just happened to be speaking about a part of the past she wished not to remember.

Sam noticed Leah was tuning out. He followed her line of vision and saw that she was watching Nahuel play fetch with Miracle. Little Miracle was running like a pro, with her little cast all wrapped in plastic, you'd have never known she was injured. Leah chuckled as the puppy proudly placed the branch at Nahuel's feet.

Emily noticed the direction Leah's attention had gone, too. "That's a little insulting don't you think?" Emily viewed the sight with disgust. Sam and Leah seemed completely baffled by her statement. "How so?" Leah considered once more to the sight of the leech and his dog. She tilted her head to the side as she evaluated the scene which seemed pretty normal, considering the things that generally go down in Forks.

"He brought a dog here with all of you!" Emily griped, as if her outrage shouldn't need to be explained.

"So? I like dogs," Sam said in a confused tone. "The puppy is playful, it's not mean or anything." Sam shrugged not following his wife's logic.

"You're not saying you think it's insulting because of what we turn into, Emily; please tell me that's not what you're saying."

"Well yeah, isn't it?" She looked to Sam who was trying his best not to laugh.

"It's not like he's trying to play fetch with _me_ so it's not insulting, babe." Sam said as he cooed Emily.

"And that's not what we transform into. We become wolves, so a pit bull or any other dog is not offensive." Leah snorted dryly as she clarified. She couldn't believe her own cousin was getting lost in the stupid insults the vampires spew.

"I just thought-" Emily stammered to defend herself. "You're not mad are you, Leah?" Leah scoffed. Emily had always claimed to be concerned with Leah's feelings, but the way she'd betrayed them when she became united with Leah's man, Sam, made it all seem a lie. Now the memories of that time left a bitter feeling in Leah's stomach and created in her a very strong desire to get herself away from her cousin and Sam. Leah racked her brain for some valid reason to leave their company, and just as she was about to make up some lie, Miracle trotted over and plopped her stick in front of Leah. The little puppy wanting her to play presented the perfect excuse to move herself away from the crowd. She shrugged apologetically at her companions and got up from her seat.

"Hey, Miri girl!" Leah reached down and playfully jostled the young pup's ears. "You wanna play, don't cha?" Leah grabbed the slightly moist stick, dusted off her shorts and led the frisky Miracle back to the shoreline.

Nahuel was standing in the sand, looking out onto the waves. He was admiring the way the moon made the waters shimmer. This was now his favorite place in Forks by far. Miracle barked, alerting her owner to her arrival. She jumped up at Nahuel's leg and he picked her up. In Nahuel's arms Miri seemed so much smaller.

"So this time you brought much more than the branch back, I see!" Nahuel was almost cooing to his beloved pup, his tone was so loving as he spoke to her.

"Yeah, she said she was bored with you and wanted to play with someone more interesting!" Nahuel chuckled at Leah's lame pot-shot as he put the pup back down. He slid the branch out of Leah's hand and threw it. Miracle took off, blissfully flying down the beach.

Leah and Nahuel were left alone. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he waited for the return on his puppy. Leah waited for him to address her. Unlike the others, she was eager to interact with him. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was drawn to him; she assumed it was because he was so unique.

"Miracle is healing up nicely," Leah said as she tried to stimulate a conversation with Nahuel. He nodded and regarded the young woman beside him, whose shoulder length hair danced in the wind.

"Uh, yes she still has a little limp, but she gets along well in her cast." The little dog was trotting back to them, placed the branch in front of Leah, and looked up at her with her tongue hanging out panting.

"I guess she wants me to throw it." Leah bent down and picked up the stick and threw it. The puppy barked her thank you and went after it. After a moment the water washed higher onto the shore, moving the sand and causing Leah to lose balance and bump into Nahuel. She was about to fall but Nahuel steadied her by pulling her close to him.

This gave Leah the opportunity to really take in how "pretty" Nahuel was. It was corny, but she thought Nahuel so beautiful he could pass for an angel. There were aspects of him that seemed flawless.

"Thanks," she said slowly entranced by his gaze.

"You're very welcome." Nahuel smirked, "Leah, you should probably blink." At his urging, Leah closed her eyes and reopened them. Nahuel still had his arm around her, and he knew he should probably remove it, but Leah seemed content in his arms. He cautiously released her and they began a leisurely stroll towards Miri. The pup was merrily trying to fish her stick out of the water. Nahuel was concerned the water was too deep for her to be playing in. Even though he had taken the extra precaution and wrapped Miracle's leg in a plastic bag, he didn't want to give it the opportunity for water to get in and ruin the cast. He whistled and ordered the young pup to return to him.

"Aww, she's going to be sad without that little stick," Leah pouted for the puppy, who was now in front of them, whimpering. Nahuel picked her up and carried her like a football.

"There are plenty of sticks, she only has one life."

"True. So are you enjoying the beach?" Leah asked in an attempt to sway the conversation away from the puppy. Granted, the dog was nice but she wanted to know more about this man.

"Yes, the beach is very beautiful. I was pleased to have been invited." An awkward silence grew between them. "Are you having an enjoyable evening?" Nahuel asked and Leah exhaled dramatically. "That good, huh?"

"No, it's not bad. It's just that I feel like I'm being watched, or like they expect something from me." Nahuel looked back to the crowd and sure enough Sam was observing them, and so was Embry. He chalked their scrutiny up to simple concern for their female pack member.

"What are they expecting, exactly?" Nahuel asked, confused.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She said exasperated, and Nahuel chuckled.

"I think you may be suffering from a little paranoia," Nahuel teased as he brushed against Leah's shoulder as they walked together. The small bit of physical contact created a familiar tingling buzz in Leah that she used to have a long time ago.

"I guess, maybe I'm just not used to being treated nicely," She hunched her shoulders. "Well, not by them anyway." Nahuel frowned. He was curious why anyone would treat cruelly someone so pleasant. Miracle squirmed, wanting to get down. Nahuel lowered her to the ground and the pup went running across the beach to Ness. Nahuel felt a little anxious, wanting to have more alone time with Leah.

"I'm just not used to all the attention. I like to fade into the background." Nahuel snorted and though she was joking.

"What?"

"Someone like you doesn't fade into anyone's background." Leah was confused by his statement. "Don't look at me like that. You seem too bright to issue such a look. You know good and well what I mean." Leah chuckled a little, even though she was slightly confused. She wasn't sure if she'd just been insulted or complimented.

"Why shouldn't I fade into the background?" She asked and he shifted awkwardly and pushed at the sand with his feet.

"You're so, uh… you're too beautiful. You stand out." He shrugged and Leah laughed outright. She didn't view herself that way and it made her a tad uneasy when others did. She also found it comical that this beautiful man, who appeared damn near perfect, seemed to have screwed up vision that made him see her that way.

"Thanks," she said blandly as she accepted the inaccurate compliment. She stared at her feet and tried to think of something else to say.

"I'm not hitting on you. I was just stating what I see. All of the features of your face… and your body make you quite easy on the eyes. It makes it difficult not to stare." Leah jerked her head quickly, to study the expression on his face. He was being serious. It was in this moment that she knew that she kind wanted this man to hit on her.

"It wouldn't … you know, I uh… I mean… you could hit on me a little if you wanted to." Leah stammered around her desires and now found it impossible to look at him.

"Leah I-" Leah heart sank, she knew that tone, it was the sound of rejection. She panicked, she had put herself out there and he didn't even want her. She was about to be "let down easy" and by a leech, no less.

"You don't have to, I was just thinking you might want someone different to hang out with, but if you don't, that's cool." She tried to shrug off the rejection she felt, but didn't quite succeed. Nahuel looked at the girl whose face was now saddened. He'd screwed up. In his defense, he'd never interacted with a woman before; at least not one he'd wanted to pursue. Not once had Nahuel ever found himself romantically attracted to a woman. He simply felt the emotion wasn't necessary. He knew that if he'd fallen for a human he'd have wanted to turn her, and he was really against creating more creatures like himself. Unlike his father, he felt immortality a curse, not a gift. He wasn't a god, he was an unfortunate creature meant to walk the earth for eternity.

"Leah," Just as he set about to try to explain his lack of romantic knowledge, they were approached by Jacob and Renesmee, Miracle trotted along behind them.

"Hey!" Jacob said forceful yet cheerful tone as he glanced between Leah and Nahuel. He didn't know why, but he really didn't like Leah spending time with Nahuel.

"Hi," Leah was indifferent to Jacob's appearance, especially because she'd just been dissed by Nahuel. She was too busy kicking herself for putting herself out there, only to get burned.

"Why are you two over here, all alone? The party is over there." Jacob was attempting to be lighthearted but he couldn't deny that he felt quite territorial. He'd have felt more at ease if they weren't so secluded. It was bad enough that she'd spent most of her time with Sam and Emily. He hadn't been able to get a conversation alone with her all night, not that he really had anything special to say. He just felt the need to be around her.

"It's too stuffy over there," Leah stated and if pushed further, she would tell him that she wasn't returning over there. She'd rather leave first.

"Stuffy?" Jacob arched his eyebrow. Renesmee seemed to understand the situation more clearly than Jacob. She was beaming as she looked at Leah and Nahuel. Since she was mentally and physically a pre-teen, she saw romance everywhere, but she knew that she was right about this. She turned to her Jacob, to share her revelation, when she noticed an unfamiliar look in Jacob's eyes… jealousy.

Ness suddenly felt confused and heartbroken. She hoped that she was misunderstanding something. How could he look at Leah that way? He was her imprint; didn't that mean they were fated to be together?

"We'll keep you two company. I'm sure you are bored with each other by now." Jacob commented, hoping his assumption would be confirmed. Neither Leah nor Nahuel spoke.

"They don't seem bored to me!" Ness huffed and looked away to fight back tears. She crossed her arms across her chest to shield her emotions.

Nahuel saw the young girl's pain and decided to shift the conversation in her direction. He hoped that Jacob would get the idea and show the young lady a little more attention. "You look really lovely tonight Ness." Nahuel smiled, and Renesmee attempted to do the same. It was obvious that she'd put in extra effort to look pretty tonight, but her put-off attitude indicated that Jacob hadn't noticed yet.

Leah picked up on the weird exchange and realized that Jacob hadn't jumped at the chance to compliment his little side-kick. She found this odd because the girl really seemed to want his approval.

"Yeah pink looks nice on you," Leah commented, and then shot a glance Jacob's way. She couldn't help think that sometimes the poor boy was as dumb as a brick. Leah turned her focus back to Nahuel. She felt what Nahuel was doing was sweet. She was amazed by how much he cared about people. He was just that kind of person to try to pick someone up when they were down. Was that possibly why he'd complimented her in the first place? He probably wasn't interested in her at all.

"Yeah, I decided to wear a dress. Jake, do you like it?" Renesmee asked spreading the fabric out so he could he could see the print. Jacob looked at his little friend and gave her a genuine full smile.

"You look like a beautiful little doll," he cooed and ruffled her hair. Ness frowned, that definitely was not what she wanted to hear. She didn't want to be little anymore, that's not how she felt inside. She was in love with him and she wanted him to see that.

"Right, a little doll, great… if you'll all excuse me." Ness stormed back down the beach, she didn't want Jacob to see her frustration; she didn't want him to see her tears. After she'd left Leah stepped up and smacked Jacob on the forehead.

"You dummy!" She snapped. Jacob looked at her, blinking, clueless as to what he'd done wrong.

"She obviously wore that dress for you! She has a little crush on you. It's only a matter of time." Leah chuckled even though she was being serious.

Jacob quickly shook his head, "I don't view her that way." He wanted that matter to be clear to Leah for some reason. Renesmee was like a sister to him at this point, which was the only way he viewed her.

"I know you don't now, but you will; and she already views you that way so be sensitive, dummy!" Leah couldn't believe that she was giving him advice on how to deal with his pre-teen future lover. "You should go check on her." Leah advised and Jacob frowned, he felt Leah was trying to get rid of him. He was right, she was. Jacob was worried about Ness, but at the moment he was more concerned about the development between Leah and Nahuel.

Nonetheless, he went after his imprint and left the other two alone. Miracle plopped her little backside between Leah and Nahuel craning her neck to see them. Leah was about to start walking again when Nahuel gently grabbed her hand.

"Leah," Nahuel said after a few moments of collecting his nerve.

"Yeah?" She gazed up at Nahuel once more. She could never tire of that face. She just wondered why he looked so perplexed.

"I want to… I'd like to hit on you." He smirked. "I'd like to spend a night or two in the presence of you." Leah chuckled at how he spoke. It was so flowery and romantic. It might have been one of the most beautiful, romantic things that had ever been said to her.

"Okay." Leah tried to fight her grin, but she lost the battle as her smile stretched across her face. "I'd like that, too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Four Crazy Men

Leah placed two dresses on her bed; one navy blue, the other hunter green. She placed her hands on her hips as she contemplated one dress and then the other. Leah was normally not the type of girl to dwell on cosmetic decisions for this long. However this was her first outing with Nahuel and she wanted it to go well. She wanted him to continue seeing her as beautiful and she wanted to feel that way. "Navy," she confirmed as she picked up the dress and held it to her and looked in her full length mirror. "Yeah, this will work." Leah smirked at herself. She couldn't believe that she was smitten with a vampire. There were so many characteristics about him that she found appealing. He drew her to him and she couldn't put her finger on his greatest appeal. She knew she like his honestly, his kindness, and it didn't hurt that he was kind of gorgeous. He probably was one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen, and he thought she was beautiful.

A knock at Leah's door interrupted her thoughts; Seth snuck into her room and gave her his award-winning smile. "You busy?" He asked as he invaded her room and sat in the window seat, watching as Leah searched under her bed for her gold sandals.

"So what's on your mind, Seth?" she asked as she struggled to reach for her shoe.

"Nothing major, I just haven't had any time to talk to you alone. I swear your return has been the talk around town, and this house has been crazy busy." Seth chuckled at then shifted off his seat and decided to help his sister find her shoes.

"Yeah, I think it's crazy how much attention that I've been getting. I'm just glad that today's been kind of quiet." Leah pulled one of her shoes from the bed! Success! "I found one, Seth, do you see the other over there?"

"No, and where you going anyway Lee?"

"I have plans with Nahuel. We're going for coffee I think."

"You have a date with Nahuel?" Seth tried not to laugh but he caught an extreme fit of the giggles. "I don't mean to pry but the dude seems so weird."

"It's not a date, its coffee and I don't think he's weird. I think that Nahuel is a gentleman and I never went out with one of those before. I like the fact that he's so different. He's so kind and polite." Seth finally found her other shoe and came out from under the bed.

"Here Leah?" She handed his sister her shoe. "I can't believe you're getting all dressed up for a vampire. Remember how much you used to hate them?" Leah went to her little jewelry box and pulled out a gold bracelet and placed it on her dresser.

"Yeah I remember, Seth. I don't know why but I don't see Nahuel like that. I mean, when I'm with him, I completely forget that he's supernatural. He just seems like that quiet, deep thinker, and for some reason I want to know what's going on in his head. So tonight is my night to learn more about him and get to know him better." Leah hunched her shoulders and smirked at herself.

"Awww, that's SO sweet," Seth teased before lying out across Leah's bed as he laughed hysterically. Leah crossed her arms and glared at her brother who was now wrinkling her dress.

"Get up, Seth, you're ruining my dress!" She ordered and he rolled into an upright position so she could retrieve her dress. She looked at it and assessed the damage, and deemed it still wearable. "You're so childish sometimes," she murmured.

"Sorry," Seth said as he composed himself. "I actually came in here with a very serious message, too. I wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing." Leah issued Seth a look of confusion and he continued hesitantly. "Since the very first time you phased you've wanted to be normal or human. Now you're going out with someone who could very well live forever. Doesn't that mean you'll want to live forever, too? What about your degrees? How are you going to use them to your fullest potential if you don't age?" Seth brought up some good points that Leah hadn't really thought about. She didn't want to admit it to herself but this little attraction could really go nowhere. Maybe she was just wasting her time.

"It's just coffee, Seth. I didn't say I was going to marry him and if it did turn out to be love or whatever, I would cross that bridge when I came to it. Right now I just want to get out of the house and socialize with someone who isn't acting all weird." Seth nodded.

"I can totally understand that, it's like the packs have you under surveillance or something." Leah scoffed with a disgusted noise and fixed her brother with a 'ya think?' kind of look. "I should let you get ready for your coffee date thing. Maybe tomorrow we could hang out and we can catch up." Seth wrapped his sister in a bear hug.

"I'd like that," she murmured as she patted his back.

It only took Leah about ten minutes to throw on her dress and everything. She took a good long look in the mirror. She felt her look was cute but didn't say she was trying too hard. "Perfect."

"Leah, you have company!" Leah heard her mother call for her and she checked the alarm clock on her dresser. Nahuel was right on time! He must've been just as nervous about tonight as she was. Leah grabbed a few bucks and stowed them in her pocket and then hurried downstairs. When she turned off the stairs into the living room, she was thrown for a big surprise; Jacob, Paul, Sam, and Embry were all standing there looking as if they were waiting for her.

"Great you're dressed!" Jacob stated. "We're headed out for dinner come on let's go!" he announced as if Leah was just supposed want to come with them.

"Uh, that's nice. Thanks for the invite, but I have plans." Leah wasn't cold to them, but she placed her hands on her hips in a 'case closed' type fashion.

"Plans?" Sam asked, confused. As if to answer his question there was a knock on the door. Leah quickly answered it. Nahuel was there wearing a green button down shirt with a back shirt underneath it. He offered Leah a smile and a small bouquet of purple wildflowers.

"You look great!" he said. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded and looked back at the others.

"Seth may want to hang out with you guys and I'll take a rain check. See ya later!" Leah closed the door behind her, leaving the rest dumbfounded.

"Did Leah just go on a date with a leech?" Paul said in disgust. He ran his hand across his forehead as he tried to figure out where his rage was coming from.

"It looks that way," Jacob said dryly. "I don't get what would've have possessed her. He's not right for her, he's so damned weird." Jacob cringed as he thought of the two together intimately; the mere thought of them kissing made him want to vomit. He held his stomach and tried to erase the image from his mind. "I'm going to go grab Seth, he'll come with us." Jacob strode upstairs yelling Seth's name.

"I think its bull shit and the next time I see her I'm going to tell her just that. You can't date the enemy of your own kind! It's immoral!" Sam said with clenched teeth.

"Don't you think that _you_ protesting will make her want to do it more? I agree with you, but I don't think you need to be the one to talk to her. I could do it," Embry offered and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Please! Leah hates you, matter of fact she probably hates both of you. I could do it. I'm sure I could make Leah see reason." Paul smirked confidently and for some reason Sam had the urge to punch him across his smug face.

"Let's not worry about it now. The date will probably be horrible and we're worried about it for nothing," Sam grumbled.

"I'm not worried," Paul corrected. "I just think it's weird.

"Well, I'm worried about Leah's safety. No matter how naïve and polite that one may seem he's still one of them and not to be trusted, not completely anyway," Sam rationalized. "Besides what kind of man would I be if I let the cousin of my wife go out and get her hurt, or worse?"

"Yeah, because that's why you don't like it," Embry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sam challenged.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Embry said dryly. He had admitted to himself that since Leah had come back he was attracted to her, and felt he was the only one that should be able to lay claim to that. Something about her was different, her look was nicer, and even her scent was sweeter. He also realized that everyone seemed to want her attention, and in his opinion, most of the others should be dealing with their soul mates and not intruding on Leah's time. He thought that maybe he would've had a chance with her if it weren't for the others all in the way- and now he had to compete with a leech; a tall, well-built Leech that seemed to make Leah's heartbeat accelerate.

After a while Jake and Seth met the others in the living room and they headed out for a guy's night out. None of them were too happy about it, but Jacob took solace in the fact that someone was going to have to take Seth home and that would give them one more chance to see her. Even though Jacob knew he shouldn't, he just breathed easier when he was around her. He sat beside Seth in the backseat of Sam's 4x4. He ruffled the boy's hair and he seemed confused. Poor Seth was being to think everyone was losing their minds. He was going to have to get away from them quickly before he lost his, too.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello All! I a lot of people have been asking me for longer chapters in my stories I was curious if everyone felt the same way. I could attempt to make the chapters longer however it will make the time between updates even longer__. I guess my question is do you want longer chapters and a longer wait or short chapters and a quick update time. Let me know and I will try to work it out. Also, lately I have been taking a cue from you all as to what I update next__. So you can let me know if there's a story you want an update to. Okay that's it please read review and no flames. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Family Talk

"I have three sisters," Nahuel said as he took another sip of the cold coffee that Leah had convinced him to purchase. "This is quite good." Their date was going quite well. The two had been sitting in the coffee shop for over an hour laughing and talking about just about everything.

"Three sisters wow, is that why you're so polite?" Leah took a bit of her double chocolate chunk cookie.

"I'm not close to all of them actually, my father, Joham, raised all my sisters. They have the warped view of themselves, they think that they are … better than all other species. Jennifer I'm pretty close to, she has warmer heart and even though she may say outlandish things at times there is something just endearing about her." Nahuel reached over and broke off a piece of Leah's snack and popped it into his mouths. She scrunched her nose up and giggled a little. Leah shifted in her seat she couldn't help but think that everything this man did was adorable. She had to fight really hard to have a cognitive conversation with him.

"So, why do they view themselves that way? It's good to have a high self-esteem but to find yourself better than anyone is just wrong." Nahuel took a deep breath, his happy mood seemed to diminish slightly.

"My father was a mad scientist." Nahuel wiggled his fingers in the air for emphasis. "He was obsessed with creating an … higher being. He raised my sisters and they inherited his views. I was raised by my aunt and she taught me to love and be compassionate to all beings."

"I'm glad you weren't raised by your dad," Leah mumbled.

"Me too." Nahuel reached for Leah's hand and took in both of his. "If I'd been raised by my father I know I wouldn't be here, and right now I'm really enjoying being here." He kissed the back of her hand and Leah felt her temperature rise. She found herself blushing she could get used to this.

"So what do you want to do next? The night is still young and we're both hopped up on coffee. Leah didn't want the night to end it had been a long time since someone had given her this type of the attention.

"I'm content right here. I'm enjoying our conversation. So are you and you're brother close?"

"Yeah, I've loved that little booger since the first time I held him in my arms. Seth is just so good you know it's hard not to love him. I'm super protective over that squirt." Leah smiled at the thought of Seth. She always did he was the only person that she thought an absolute good, however Nahuel was moving up in the ranks.

"Do you ever wish that you were closer to your sisters?" Leah asked after she came back from getting a refill on her cup of coffee and she bought Nahuel a cookie.

"Of course, they are my family. I know what a real family should look like. I live with the Cullen's and I wish that I'd been raised that way. Everything about the way they live appeals to me I've even begun trying to become a vegetarian like they are." He mumbled the last part. Leah eyes bugged out of her head. She hadn't thought about the fact that Nahuel would drink human blood. She didn't know why it dawn on her but it was a little offsetting. She was glad that he was trying to change his ways.

"Really? So how's that going?"

"It's pretty good. I'm not fond of deer though, I'd much prefer to attack a carnivore their blood taste more familiar."

"But you eat human food too. Why not just eat that all the time?"

"It doesn't taste as good. Also my body seems to weaken and become tired too quickly if I don't cave to the monstrous part of biology at least once a week. I know it's not the most attractive characteristic, I'm sorry. I don't want to offend you."

"You're not offending me. I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to me about it. I've always been a little curious about the hybrid makeup." Leah shrugged.

"Uh oh, another mad scientist on the loose," Nahuel chuckled as he pushed the last half of his cookie toward Leah. He was full and he was afraid if he ate it all it would upset his stomach.

"Not hardly," Leah scoffed and looked around it looked like they were now the last ones in the shop and the ladies were starting to clean up around them.

"I guess it's time to go." She rose to her feet and Nahuel followed suit. As they left Leah left a couple dollars in the tip jar by the counter. As they reenter the night air Nahuel grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as they started their walk home. They continued to talk about their families and their lifestyles. Leah never realized that a man could be so deep thinking and sophisticated, yet rough around the edges at the same time. It was Nahuel's unique blend and she was falling quickly under his spell.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Leah said as she looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky. They'd had a full moon and it seemed fitting. It pretty much mirrored the odds that she would fall for a guy like Nahuel.

"Yes, but I'm looking at something far more beautiful," Nahuel murmured and he gently took his pointer finger and placed it under Leah's chin to guide her lips to his. This was Nahuel's first kiss and he was very glad to be experiencing it with Leah. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he experience her heat and eagerness participate. The kiss was simple, elegant, yet passionate and it was the most romantic kiss that Leah had ever experience. As Nahuel pulled away Leah almost pulled him to hurt not wanting the moment to end.

"Thank you, for the wonderful evening Leah, may I call you again tomorrow?" Leah nodded and her face bubbled into a hard grin.

"Yeah I'd like that, night Nahuel."

* * *

_Author's Notes: I hope you all liked the chapter it's been a while since I've been back. Please read, review, and no flames. Seeya next Thursday!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leah entered her house on cloud nine. She felt like she'd been transported back into her teenage years. She gently touched her lips and held on tightly to the buzz that she'd felt from kissing Nahuel. Her blissful moment was quickly crashed by someone clearing their throat. It wasn't until then that she realized the Jacob and Seth were staring at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"So how was coffee?" Seth teased with a little grin on his face. She rolled her eyes at him and glided to head upstairs where she could relive all the good moments of her date in peace.

"So did you get to see what a weirdo Nahuel is?" Jacob asked, causing Leah to halt in her tracks.

"Why do you say he's weird," Lea inquired as she cocked her head to the side in wonder. Jake almost wished he hadn't opened his mouth but he couldn't stop himself from saying something. He just wanted Leah to realize that Nahuel was a really bad choice for her. Leah glared at him as she tried to figure him out. She would've thought that Jake would be thankful that Nahuel was hanging out with her, and wasn't being the third wheel where he and Ness were concerned.

"He's not weird. I actually had a really good time with him tonight. It was one of the most- I'm not having this conversation with you, especially with you looking at me like that." Leah didn't understand why her alpha was standing there frowning at her like she'd done something wrong, but she didn't have time to bother figuring out what his problem was. She had plenty of better things to think about. She started up the stairs once more.

"Leah wait!" Jacob practically yelled and she halted once more.

"What is your deal Jake?" She finally snapped. She'd been extremely nice to all the guys, but this was a little much. Jacob was acting sappy and he should have known by now that Leah didn't respond well to sappy people.

"I just… I want to spend some time alone with you!" Jake blurted out and his statement cause both Seth and Leah to look at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What?" Leah arched her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, it's just everybody is always around. I would love to, you know… catch up, just the two of us." He inched toward the stair case.

"But why? Aren't you supposed to be all into spending your time with Renesmee?" Jacob huffed, he did care about Ness, but like a kid sister and he was very concerned about her safety. He didn't feel that his imprint should stop him from being friends with someone, and for some reason he _really_ wanted to be Leah's friend.

"Ness is my imprint and you're my friend. Can't I just want to chill with someone my own age?" Leah chuckled and took a couple steps toward Jake.

"I'm older than you," she teased and he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean," Jacob exclaimed.

"Give Ness a couple years, then she'll at least look your age," Seth chuckled he'd stepped out of the room for minute grabbed some chips from the kitchen and returned. Jacob hadn't even realized that he'd left.

"Shut up, Seth," Jake mumbled and then turned his focus back to Leah. "What do you say, Leah?"

"It would be cool to catch up, I suppose. We just can't do it tomorrow, I have plans, but yeah we can hang out or whatever." Leah hunched her shoulders; she figured maybe she'd convince Jake to race or something so that she can link up to his mind just so she could figure him the hell out.

"So not tomorrow, but the next day, we're going to hang out," Jacob confirmed and Leah nodded. "Cool, I'll find something for us to do and I'll call you."

"Okay," Leah said with indifference coloring her voice. She really didn't know what was getting into everyone. Out of all the guys that were acting weird, the one that she could tolerate the best was Jacob so she didn't mind him asking her out, but she just thought it was hella weird that he did. "Look, it's been a long night, Jake, I'll see ya later." She said her goodbyes and the finally made it to her room. Once there she noticed that her she'd received a voicemail on her cell.

_Leah, it was truly a pleasure spending time with you tonight. I don't ever think I've felt so completely and utterly taken by someone. You are truly a captivating woman and I can't wait to see you again. So much so I'm calling you before the sun even rises on a new day. It's funny, Emmett and the others said that me contacting you makes me seem as though I'm sprung. I'm not exactly sure what that term means in the context, but if I'm sprung over you then so be it. Goodnight, lovely Leah, I hope you sleep well._

It wasn't often that Leah felt mushy or sentimental. She had never heard such beautiful words spoken about to her. She decided that Nahuel's sweet words most definitely deserved a call back at the very least. His phone rang barely three times before he picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said warmly.

"Hey, so you can't get enough me, huh?" Leah said as she plopped down into bed.

"Apparently not, you're all I've thought about since I returned home. Is it strange to say I miss you, after a first date?" Nahuel asked and Leah grinned hard at his confession.

"It is a little weird, but you're not alone in that feeling. So I figured I'd give you a call, and we can just talk until I fall asleep if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, I'd love to be the last thing you think about before you surrender to slumber." Again, Nahuel beautiful words warmed Leah's cheeks. That began another conversation that resembled the one they had at the coffee shop. They discussion everything and nothing at the same time and found that even though they were raised worlds apart, they shared a lot of the same values. Leah felt like she was sixteen again; sleeping in her bed in her mother's house, trying to sneak and talk to the boy she liked without waking the whole household. After hours of talking, Nahuel finally heard light snoring on the other end of the receiver. Leah had fallen asleep like she said she would. Even still he didn't want to hang up; it was something comforting just hearing her breathing.

"You've warmed my heart, Leah, you've truly awakened me," Nahuel whispered as he finally hung up the phone. He didn't realize that it was possible to care so much for someone so fast. He held his phone close to his chest and spent the rest of the night hooked on this delicious feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Me and My Buddy Jake

"I dreamt we walked together along the shore. We made satisfying small talk and laughed. This morning I found sand in my shoe and a seashell in my pocket. Was I only dreaming?"  
― Maya Angelou

Jacob stood outside the movie house with two tickets in his hand. He looked from one side of the street to the other. He hoped that Leah hadn't stood him up. He looked up at the sky and then cracked his neck. It'd been a long time since he'd been on anything that resembled a date. As he waited by the ticket booth for Leah, he saw Emily and Sam coming his way. The two were laughing about something and seemed engrossed with their conversation. He groaned inwardly; he didn't want to answer a million questions right now. He was about to turn away from the couple when he heard his name.

"Hey Jake, are you catching a movie, too?" Emily asked, and Jacob painted a smile on his face.

"Ugh, yeah it starts in a few minutes. What are you two going to see?" He quickly switched the focus back onto them.

"Roseland, Emily's been dying to see it," Sam answered blandly as he placed his hand in his pocket to fish out some money and pay the man. "What about you?"

"There Will Be Blood Six, it's supposed to be really creepy and funny at the same time." Jacob nonchalantly looked past the couple as they babbled on about things he really was indifferent about.

"I wish I could go with you man, all these types of movies do is make Emily cry. When she thinks a movie's beautiful, I just think they're depressing." Jacob chuckled softly as Emily glared at Sam. Their conversation came to an end when Leah came walking towards them and seemed to be ending a conversation on her cell phone. She looked causal yet radiant in her burgundy sleeveless maxi dress. She wore her hair down with a gold head band. Jacob felt his pulse accelerate. This wasn't a date but it sure felt like it was to him.

"Hey," Leah said cautiously as she approached them all. "Did you get the tickets, Jake?" He nodded and handed one to her. Leah reached into her bag to fish out some money to pay him back.

"No, don't bother Leah, this is on the house. Consider it a welcome back gift." Jacob flashed his award winning smile.

"Well, thank you," she gave a slightly embarrassed little giggle. "And I'm sorry I'm late, I was on the phone and I lost track of time, and then my mom was asking a million questions." She turned her attention to Sam and Emily. "Are you two going to There Will Be Blood too? I read the reviews and the movie is supposed to be literally insane!"

"Are you two on a date?" Sam demanded, completely abandoning the small talk Leah was trying to create. He had lost himself and was balling his free hand in a fist to prevent his hands from shaking.

"Uh," Jacob was stammering and Leah frowned at him, confused as to why he wouldn't answer the question.

"It isn't a date. We're just hanging out. Jacob was feeling all sorts of sentimental yesterday and wanted to reminisce." Leah explained with an air of indifference. Emily looked up at her husband and was concerned by the scowl on his face. Why was he so affected by Jacob hanging out with Leah? It wasn't his business anymore.

"Are the two of you… is Seth or Embry joining you?" Sam inquired and Leah huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sam, what is this, twenty questions?" This was getting weird. "Look, we've gotta go, our movie starts in five minutes and I need popcorn!" Leah announced as she dragged Jacob away from the awkward scene. Once at the concession stand she realized the Jacob was staring a hole in the side of her face.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

"Nothing, you look very … nice," Jacob admitted cautiously and Leah looked down at the clothes she'd picked out. She'd had lunch with Nahuel but she wasn't about to tell Jacob that, for some reason she thought it may burst his bubble.

"Thanks, alpha man," she snickered. "You clean up well, too. You didn't have to, you know, it's not a date." Leah took her turn in the line and order larges of everything. That was the good thing about being a shifter, you didn't have to worry about calories. The two entered the theatre and saw, sitting in the back, Sam and Emily. Jacob became infuriated, couldn't Sam let Leah have one moment of peace without prying into it. Leah really took no notice of his presence and walked toward the center of the auditorium.

"Let's sit here," she instructed. She and Jacob chatted about nothing important. Leah had forgotten how kind and funny Jacob was. She did take in the fact that his gaze on her was far different than it had ever been in the past. She chalked it up to his becoming restless because Ness wasn't of age yet. She felt hanging with him was safe. The movie played and it lived up to its expectations; it was gory and funny as hell! Leah found herself laughing so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You know what's going to happen next don't you?" Jacob whispered as he stole some of her popcorn.

"She's going to run upstairs," they whispered in unison and sure enough they were right. They burst into hysterics once more.

"Oh God, this is too much! I'm gonna pee on my pants," Leah divulged, her voice still filled with laughter; but she was serious, she did have to go. She handed Jacob her popcorn and made her way back up the aisle and out to the ladies room. After relieving herself, she took the time to primp in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was having such a good time with Jacob. Although Jacob was by far one of the kindest people she knew, she had never really been close to him. That's what made his request to hang out with her so odd. She took a moment to mull over what his deal was, but she didn't take too long because she was eager to get back to the show. When she exited the bathroom Sam was there waiting for her. She immediately felt a souring in her stomach. He approached her slowly with an under eyed look of shame.

"Hey, can we talk?" Leah looked back to the theatre door and then back to Sam. She really didn't want to miss much of the movie, but she knew that she'd always be a sucker for Sam.

"Okay Sam, what is it? Make it quick!" She blurted out. Maybe tonight she would have the opportunity to figure out why Sam and the others were acting so damned weird.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry guys I told you I'd update more frequently then I fell of the face of the planet again. This time I have a good reason. I resigned from my job. It was a very hurtful thing to do but I've been dealing with some things that ... I just can't explain. Anyways. Please visit my blog and tumblr, your comments and reviews keep me alive and going. Thanks so much for reading. _


End file.
